


Maybe We Should

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, TW:, fic request, it sneaks up on you just fyi, turned NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: "Maybe we should be roommates"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	Maybe We Should

**Author's Note:**

> fic request by anon on tumblr
> 
> this managed to turn into a classic roommate trope with a dash of rough/possessive NSFW things 😳😬

Dragging her feet across the autopsy threshold, Ellie released an exaggerated groan. Nick chuckled beside her, but Jimmy, startled, looked up to see the pair enter with McGee and Kasie not far behind them.

Jimmy swiveled in his seat to face the group, addressing Ellie in particular, “You okay, Bishop?”

She heard McGee murmur something about not getting her started again as Nick released another chuckle. She scoffed, “No! Apparently my landlord was serious, my rent is increasing by 20% as of next week.” Jimmy’s eyes bugged at running the numbers in his head, and Ellie continued, “I can’t afford 20% Jimmy, I can’t!”

Weirdly, Jimmy didn’t seem affected by her crazed tone. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes slid over to Nick who was now turned to hide his laughter back to Ellie. “So why don’t you have Nick move in? Be your roommate?”

Something clattered against the hard autopsy floor from behind Ellie, she barely registered Kasie mumbling an apology. Nick straightened immediately and all laughter ceased. Ellie was speechless as the suggestion.

Nick’s strangled response was first, “R-r-roommates?” was all he managed though.

Jimmy shrugged noncommittally, “Well yeah, roommates.” He turned back towards his body on the table as he explained himself. “You were just saying the other day your medical bills keep piling up, Ellie needs help paying rent. Why don’t you guys just cut down on costs and live together? You’d both be able to pay the bills and Ellie wouldn’t have to move out of her place.”

Ellie was sure she was catching flies with her mouth wide open. Snapping it shut she went to contest his logic when Nick piped up again, “But I have a place, then I’d have to move out.” The _duh_ in his tone practically palpable.

Jimmy lifted his head slightly to speak over his shoulder, “Didn’t you say your lease is up at the end of the month in a few days any way?”

Ellie peered over at Nick who’s mouth was now in a firm thin line.

Kasie chose that moment to put her two cents in, bouncing on her toes as she came to stand in front of the pair. “You know, Jimmy- that’s actually not a bad idea.”

Ellie swore she heard McGee mutter a “oh please don’t.”

Kasie went on unfazed with almost a wicked glint to her eyes, “Yeah, seriously though guys. You should become roommates! Besides, you have the same hours and weird work stories. You won’t terrify some unsuspecting stranger when you come home at three in the morning looking like you just got in a fight with a grizzly bear.”

Ellie opened her mouth to finally dissuade everyone from this asinine idea, but before she could, Nick spoke up. Turning her way, a soft look in his eye she didn’t want to dwell on, Ellie heard the words she never thought she’d hear come from Nick Torres’ mouth, “Maybe we _should_ be roommates.”

* * *

Awake in the middle of the night— _again_ —Ellie was over this whole not-being-able-to-sleep thing. Ever since Nick moved in, it had been touch and go if she actually got a restful night sleep. At first they’d done okay, they started to fall together in tandem. Nick cooked her weird requests and she washed the dishes after. Ellie cleaned the bathrooms, but Nick cleaned the kitchen. Nick would assemble the movie snacks, but she got to pick the movie. The transition from just partners to now roommates seemed smooth, shockingly.

And then the little quirks started coming out. The tiny things you don’t notice about a person until you truly live with them. Like Nick’s incessant need for the shoes to be lined just so at the door. Or Ellie’s requirement of blanket order on the back of the couch. See, most quirks about a person were livable, you could learn to adjust and roll with the punches. But some of them…

_“ELLLLLIEEE.”_

_She heard her name shouted from across the apartment, Nick’s voice deep with frustration. Curious as to why the sudden outburst, she hopped off her bed and gently placed her book down open face to save her page. Rounding the corner out to the main living area, she witnessed a pissed off looking Nick visibly vibrating with the fridge door swung wide open and the milk jug shaking in his hand. At a loss for what could possibly be wrong, she tilted her head questioningly at the contents in his hand. “Uh, yeah? What’s up?” she nonchalantly asked him._

_The anger still coursing through his voice, Nick made his accusation. “What’s UP? The milk, Ellie. The milk is up because it’s EMPTY. AGAIN.” He threw his other free hand in the air before slamming the fridge door shut, rattling the rest of the innocent items inside._

_Still confused, Ellie probed, “Ok…so we need new milk?”_

_Her line of questioning clearly aggravated him more as he stormed over to the recycling bin and threw down the empty milk carton. “Yes! We need more milk. But I didn’t KNOW that before I got halfway through my recipe, did I?” Ellie paused to take in the rest of the kitchen- seeing the array of ingredients spread out across the counter. It looked to be her favorite dish of his, but it was still early in the process and she wasn’t completely sure. “And now- now I can’t finish because once again, YOU put the empty carton BACK IN the refrigerator. Who does that??” Nick was agitated and gesturing his hands wildly as if he couldn’t comprehend the situation._

_Once she realized he was blaming her for the empty milk jug—that wasn’t quite empty, thank you very much—she got pissed. Her words went flying across the kitchen counter separating them until they were both yelling. With no end in sight, and no clue on how to resolve things, she stalked off to her room. Closing her door with a little more force than really necessary. Irritated beyond belief, she refused to leave her room until the morning…_

That was over six hours ago and she still hadn’t heard a peep from her roommate. _Good_ , she thought, _go yell at someone else in their house_. She groggily exited her bedroom, silently pulling the door shut to not minimize the noise. She really didn’t want to wake Nick right now and deal with another fight. Eyes half closed in the exhaustion of no sleep, Ellie went on muscle memory to make her way to the bathroom. Refusing to turn on the light— _it was like she was still asleep if she didn’t, right?_ —she clicked the door shut, not bothering to lock and turned to sit for a blessed second.

Her entire life had not prepared her for that moment. The moment of feeling like the world was falling out from underneath you. Knees to the chest, heart in your stomach, blood pressure through the damn roof. When her bare flesh hit cold toilet water, she lost it. Her eyes flew open so fast as she scrambled to right herself. Yanking Nick’s towel off the rack to wipe her ass, she hurriedly pulled up her panties and screamed so loud the neighbors were sure to wake up.

“ _NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU_.” She pushed open the bathroom door so fast it smacked into the wall adjacent, sure to leave a dent. That didn’t stop her. “NICHOLAS TORRES GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE.” It may have been close to midnight, but did she care? Not a bit.

A half-asleep Nick rubbing his eyes, peeked out his door across from her closed bedroom further up the hall. The sleep evident in his voice, _nice to know one of them is sleeping_ , “What?”

Ellie seethed, “What? _WHAT_?? My bare ass hitting the toilet bowl in the middle of the night is _what_. Why, oh why do you refuse to put the damn seat down??” This wasn’t a new argument, but never- never had Ellie gotten so- freaking- pissed at him. Guess that’s what happens when you’re at your wits end, tensions are high and you can’t decide if you want to strangle the man in front of you or jump his gorgeous bare-chested, sweatpants-wearing self.

The moment it clicked for Nick was obvious on his face. It flipped like a switch- from utter confusion to ready and rearing for a fight. He came all the way out of his room to reveal his full frame. Ellie tried not to salivate and remind herself why she was pissed—her still cool backend a nice reminder. She stood, firmly rooted in place, arms crossed underneath her chest. Hopefully giving off the ‘don’t mess with me’ vibes she was going for.

Nick sauntered over to her, the fire in his eyes building- Ellie nervously swallowed involuntarily. His eyes tracked the movement down her bare neck, but continued their path down her stance- hesitating at her chest. It was then that Ellie remembered what she considered as pajamas- undies and a sheer flowing tank. As a blush crept up her skin from her accentuated cleavage to the base of her neck, she cleared her throat- loudly.

Nick’s eyes snapped back to hers and the heat she saw reflected back at her wasn’t one of anger. No- this heat- this was something far more dangerous. It was downright flammable, trying to combust its target in a matter of mere seconds. Ellie’s insides melted, _or was that something else_?

Trying to hold on to any shred of composure, Ellie struggled to remember why she was mad, even furious at him. A shrill voice sounded at her attempt to regain her anger, “Are you listening to me?? Ni—“

Immediately cut off by a strong hand covering her mouth, Nick had pounced and Ellie felt herself get even wetter. The image of his broad, sculpted chest so close to her, his burning gaze set her core ablaze. All thoughts of a cold, wet ass went out the window when his other hand dipped to smack said ass. A small yelp muffled amongst his hand before it was gone and his lips were on hers.

* * *

“Ok so what the heck happened?” McGee asked, throwing down his case file on the growing stack atop his desk. “Two weeks ago you were ready to rip his head off,” he said pointedly at Ellie, “and _you_ were about to throw her against a wall,” he shot at Nick. “Why are you both all of a sudden fine? What’d I miss?” McGee ended his short tirade with an exhausted throwing of his hands in the air. The poor man clearly needed more sleep, the twins must have had a rough few nights...

Ellie warily glanced at Nick to see that mischievous glint in his eyes, a smirk already growing from the moment McGee mentioned ripping off heads—she gulped—and throwing people into walls—her throat became a desert. Instinctively she deflected, she did not need to get into this right here- in the bullpen of all places. “N-nothing. We handled it, that’s all.” Her voice shakier than she wished.

The sense of dread washed over her at the sight of Nick’s one eyebrow jumping to touch his hairline and his head cocking to one side. Before she could stop him, that mischievous grin turned downright sinful.

“Oh, you handled it, that’s for sure.” The cockiness seeping through his tone not lost on Ellie.

Another gulp, the movement running down her throat causing an unwelcome flashback.

_Nick’s head dropped back as his eyes rolled up to the heavens. The epitome of ecstasy as she added her second hand to the mix. One deep pump here, a twist there, and she could feel him practically jumping into her grip. A fierce growl escaped from deep within his chest as his hands shot out to tangle in her hair. Tightening his hold to the point of painful pleasure, he guided her head to what he desired most. Her lips brushed the tip and she let out a moan herself before diving in..._

McGee’s voice broke through her reverie and Ellie jumped as if she’d been caught. As McGee questioned what the hell they meant, her eyes slid over to Nick to see a satisfied, if not smug, grin on his face. He knew just what he did to her, _that little shit_.

Ellie once again tried to move past this conversation before she imploded with embarrassment. “Really-“ she cleared her throat, “it’s not a big deal, McGee. I swear.”

Nick’s face showed mock surprise accompanied by a feigned hand placed on his chest. “Not a big deal, Ellie?” The wicked spark to his eyes on those words promised her undoing in a matter of seconds. “I’d say you _beg_ to differ...”

Ellie barely missed McGee’s perplexed expression move back to her bright red face as vivid screams filled her head.

_She whimpered his name so many times she’d lost count. She was so- close. Hovering on the edge of glory for minutes now—his tongue and fingers playing her like a violin. His rough stubble and ragged warm breath as he spoke heightening all her senses, “Beg for me, Ellie. I want to hear you beg.” And with that he blew a puff of cold air over her taught core._

_A strangled voice she didn’t recognize came from her lips, “Nick- please. Please, Nick. I need you- now.” Her emphasis on the ending cut off by his teeth clamping down on her most sensitive spot. She saw stars before suddenly being filled to the brim as the waves of release washed over him inside her._

Nick continued in real time since words clearly were lost on Ellie. His proud smirk still firmly in place as he directed his words to Ellie even though he addressed McGee. “Yeah, Tim. It was rough-“ Ellie shivered at the recollection and realized the desperate need for a sip from the water bottle in front of her. “But we worked through it, pounded it out you could say.” Nick’s raised eyebrows told her all of this was purposeful, all to get a rouse out of her, but that didn’t stop her brain from working overtime. At the word pounded, Ellie choked on her sip. Sputtering she managed to grow even redder at the onslaught of memories.

_Her shrill voice cut off by Nick’s firm hand covering her mouth. Bewildered eyes met his dilated ones. His hand moved only to be replaced by his lips on hers. The urgency in his actions, it was intoxicating. He was rough, his mouth demanding her surrender. His tongue dove into hers, claiming its territory as his teeth bit her plump bottom lip. His one hand travelled down to her hip and his other found its way to her neck. A possessive, all-consuming grip that spanned the circumference of her slender neck. She could feel her pulse throb underneath his callused thumb. The tiny pressure he placed there turning her on more than she ever believed she would be. His mouth unrelenting as he guided her back straight into the hallway wall with purpose. The moment she hit the wall his lips broke from hers, but they didn’t go far. His teeth nibbled just below her earlobe as his hand increased its pressure ever so slightly. A desperate moan was foreign to her ears even if it came from her lips. The sound seemed to break Nick’s path- his head snapping up to meet her glazed-over eyes, the wild look she saw in his sending shocks through her straight to her core._

_He looked suddenly unsure, the pause in his eyes warring with the agonizing passion he’d suppressed for so long. Ellie knew she needed there was no turning back now- hell, she didn’t want to turn back now. Not in a million years, could she stop denying herself. So if a little prodding was what Nick needed..._

_Grounding her hips up to meet his painfully hard erection, Ellie whispered across the breath of space between them, “Don’t you dare stop, Nicholas Torres.”_

_It was all he needed to reignite the fire in his eyes. He captured her mouth in a heartbeat and his deft hands tore her panties in seconds. The moment his finger slid home, Ellie about combusted. A strangled voice she didn’t recognize met her ears in the haze, “Fuuuuuuck, Nick. Now. Pound me, now.”_

_Nick was never one to deny a lady her deepest, darkest desires and happily obliged. Dropping his sweats, he flipped her around while his one hand never left her neck. Face pressed against the cool drywall, Ellie saw black. The intensity of their lustful, tension-releasing passion enough to undo her completely._

A soft voice broke into her daydream, “Ellie? Hey, you good over there?” came McGee’s concerned question.

Shaking her head abruptly and glancing at Nick, a knowing grin occupying his entire face, she tried to answer Tim. “Uh- what? Yeah, yeah- no I’m good. Sorry, blacked out a second there.”

McGee’s face showed worry, and Nick’s showed heat- he certainly remembered their first time too. He wasn’t immune to his own innuendos. His eyes softened briefly, just like they had after their breakthrough, “Yeah, anyways McGee- we’re all good now. Better than good, in fact.”

Nick rounded his desk to make his way to meet her where she stood at the corner of hers. McGee’s expression was laughable at this point if Ellie hadn’t been zeroed in on those pursed lips promising so much more that “ _better than good_.”

“I’m gonna head home now,” Nick threw over his shoulder to McGee before looking back at Ellie, “ _you coming, babe_?”

Her knees buckled thinking back to when she’d heard that before...

_As his expert fingers brought her to the edge of a cliff and back over and over and over again, Ellie thought surely he’d take pity on her. Surely, he wouldn’t tease her this way. When his whisper next to her ear taunted her, “you coming, babe?”_

_Ellie growled and bucked her hips into his finger. He curled them in response as she replied desperately, “Not fast enough- babe.”_

_Nick rivaled her growl with one of his own as his fingers disappeared and were quickly replaced with a much, much bigger deal._

_She’d shattered practically instantly._

Ellie finally decided to fight back, giving Nick a taste of his own medicine. As she made her way around him, she brushed her chest lightly against his back while leaning up to breathe into his ear, “Not _nearly_ fast enough, no.”

She heard the low growl and felt his hand twitch, holding himself back from smacking her ass as she waltzed towards the elevator- knowing she won that round despite the torture he’d just put her through.

Besides, they both knew they’d _pound it out_ soon enough when they got home...


End file.
